Best Present Ever
by zorrocoffee
Summary: Besok adalah hari ulang tahun Hermione. Tentu saja semua mengingatnya. Tapi begitukah dengan Malfoy? Maaf Author tidak bisa bikin Summary.


**Best Present Ever!**

Pairing: DraMione

Disclaimer: Harry Potter By J.K Rowling. BUKAN PUNYA SAYA YG JELAS! I Don't Claim Anything in Here!

A/N: Hallo! Well, sebenernya ini kayak lanjutan gitu dari Fic aku sebelumnya. Silahkan baca aja "The Diary" yang pairing-nya tentu aja masih DraMione. Makasih buat yang udh mau nunggu kapan keluar fic DraMione baru dari saya. Ehehehe. Msh tetap dengan peringatan sama, Banyak banget OOC dan Typos serta perubahan setting atau waktu agar sesuai dengan alur cerita.

Let's get started, shall we?

**Best Present Ever!**

Hermione memeluk erat buku hariannya itu. Senyum tipis mengembang di wajah manisnya. Rambutnya ia biarkan terurai seperti biasanya. Lalu ia menengok kearah kalender dengan warna dominan merah dan bergambar logo asrama tercinta. Asrama Gryffindor. Ia lalu mengambil spidol warna merah dan menandai salah satu hari dalam kalender itu. Tampaknya kalender itu sudah hampir dipenuhi oleh coretan. Ia berhenti dan tersenyum. Matanya terpaku pada satu tanggal. Hari ulang tahunnya. Besok. Namun sesuatu menggangu di pikirannya. Lalu ia teringat kejadian tadi siang.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback:<strong>_

"Hatsyiiiiiiii…" Harry bersin. Badannya menggigil kedinginan dan wajahnya tampak pucat. Ia kini berbaring lemah di ruangan perawatan.

"Aduhh, kenapa saat penting malah flu begini sih" Erang Harry.

Ia pun menyesali perbuatannya bermain air di tengah malam gara-gara terpancing oleh Ron kemarin saat sedang di Toilet. Namun entah mengapa Ron masih terlihat segar bugar bahkan kini sedang berlari-lari kecil bersama Hermione menuju kearahnya.

"Hey, nih aku bawa beberapa kue dan permen" kata Ron sambil menyodorkan kantung berisi beragam panganan manis nan lezat itu.

"Hentikkan Ron, Ia seharusnya makan obat." Omel Hermione sambil mengambil obat lalu menyodorkannya ke Harry.

"Terima Kasih, Hermione. Tapi tadi aku sudah minum obat itu dan.. Ehm, Pahit sekali" Kata Harry.

"Harry, bukannya kau ada pertandingan besok?" kata Ron sambil mencari kursi untuk duduk.

"Iya. Besok final melawan entah Slytherin atau Ravenclaw." Kata Harry sambil mengambil beberapa kue dari Ron.

"Slytherin?"

Kedua Pria muda itu menoleh pada Hermione.

"Iya, Hari ini mereka bertanding melawan Ravenclaw. Kalau mereka menang, mereka maju melawan kami, Gryffin….Hastyiiiim"

"I-Ini Tissue" Kata Hermione sambil menyerahkan Tissue.

"Sebaiknya kita dukung saja asrama kita, tidak ada yang lebih penting lagi kan, daripada final dan pesta besok kalau menang. Apalagi pasti kita makan-makan" Kata Ron sambil sedikit berimajinasi.

"Hush Ron, Kau lupa besok hari apa?" Kata Harry sambil sedikit menepuk pundak Ron.

"Ya Tentu dong hari kemenangan ki-… Eh, bukannya besok ulang tahun mu kan?" Lalu ia menunjuk ke arah Hermione.

"Ah.." Kata Hermine sedikit memerah.

"Benar sekali, hahaha. Kau pasti senang sekali. Aku sudah siapkan hadiah loh, besok pokoknya dibuka ya. Bagaimana denganmu Ron?" Kata Harry sambil tersenyum.

"Eh-umm, I-itu. Teman-teman, aku harus pergi sekarang ya, ada urusan mendadak" Kata Ron kemudian lalu langsung berlari keluar ruangan.

"Ckckckck, kayaknya dia lupa" Kata harry sambil geleng-geleng Kepala. Hermione hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu.

Sebelum Ron kembali dari "Urusan Mendadaknya" Hermione teringat pada janji-nya pada Malfoy untuk menmuinya di tempat biasa. Dengan perlahan ia bangkit berdiri dan pamit pada Harry. Ia berfikir bahwa apakah Malfoy mengingat hari ulang tahunnya.

Hermione bergegas pergi ke menara jam, tempat dia dan Malfoy bertemu secara diam-diam. Asal tau saja, dia dan Malfoy sekarang backstreet dari teman-teman. Malfoy tampaknya masih malu mengakui status mereka. Begitu juga dengan Hermione.

* * *

><p>Setelah sampai di menara jam itu, ia melihat Malfoy telah berpakaian lengkap. Jubah panjang belogo asrama Slytherin dan sapu terbang di tangannya. Tentu saja bukan sembarang sapu terbang. Yang pasti ia sudah memilih yang terbaik dan tentu saja termahal.<p>

"Bagaimana?" Katanya setelah melihat Hermione yang telah berada di depannya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah siap" katanya sambil tersenyum manis kepada pemuda berambut putih itu.

Ia lalu maju untuk memeluk Malfoy.

"Ya tentu saja aku siap" kata Malfoy lagi sambil membalas pelukkan Hermione.

"Emm, Draco. Kau ingat tidak besok hari apa?" Tanya Hermione, sembari melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Tentu saja hari pertandingan besar antara Slytherin dan Gryffindor! Hari ini Slytherin akan menghabisi Ravenclaw. Kau ini bagaimana sih? Memang-nya tidak ada beritanya?" kata Malfoy dengan nada agak sedikit meninggi.

Hermione hanya tersenyum lemah. Lalu berbalik.

"Ya sudah, Good luck ya…" katanya, lalu meninggalkan Malfoy yang sedang bingung.

* * *

><p>Pertandingan berlangsung sangat seru! Sekedar info, Hermione tidak ikut menonton karena dia menemani Harry sebagai sahabat yang setia dank arena ia sedikit sakit hati karena Malfoy lupa akan ulang tahunnya. Makanya, Author sebagai murid Hogwarts yang baik akan meliputkannya.<p>

"SLYTHERIN! GO! GO!"

"RAVENCLAW! AYO! AYO!"

Terdengar teriakkan siswa menggema di seluruh area pertandingan. Terlihat ada beberapa murid-murid teman Harry yang menontonnya. Di sudut kiri ada Fred and George Weasley. Di sudut kanan ada Luna Lovegood. Pokoknya ramai sekali pertandingan hari ini.

Pertandingan di mulai ketika para peserta sudah memasuki lapangannya. Dengan sigap mereka melesat dengan sapu terbang mereka.

Wushzzzzzz

Penonton semakin menggila, apalagi saat Slytherin sudah mencetak 1 angka. Begitu heboh teriakan anak-anak asrama itu. Mereka meng elu-elu kan nama Draco Malfoy. Sang bintang itu hanya tersenum sinis pada penontonnya dan melambai.

Pertandingan berlangsung cepat. Karena Slytherin dengan cepat dapat menangkap Golden Snitch. Tentu saja dengan tanda kutip yaitu sedikit kecurangan yang biasa mereka buat. Toh, mereka sudah terbiasa dengan kecurangan Slytherin.

Ya, kemenanga Slytherin membawa mereka untuk bertanding melawan Gryffindor pada hari berikutnya. Pada hari Ulang tahun Hermione.

Terlihat raut wajah berbinar pada muka Draco Malfoy dan teman-temannya. Mereka tidak segera berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, melainkan mencari Hermione.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Munggle! Lihat kan? Aku berhasil menghabisi Ravenclaw itu. " Kayanya terkekeh saat sedang bercara dengan Hermione di koridor yang sudah sepi.<p>

"Ya, selamat. Besok jangan lupa, final" Katanya sambil berlalu.

Malfoy terlihat bingung.

"Hey ada apa? Dari tadi kok bersikap aneh? Tadi juga aku tidak melihatmu di area pertandingan. Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Hermione hanya tersenyum lemah lalu kembali berjalan menuju ruang asramanya.

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

><p>"hah.." Ia menghela nafas panjang. Merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Entah apa yang akan terjadi besok. Akankah Malfoy tetap lupa akan ulang tahunnya atau apa? Tidak tahu lah. Ia lalu me-letakkan bukunya itu di meja dan mulai memejamkan matanya.<p>

Sementara itu, di bagian lain dari asrama Hogwarts, Ron dan Harry sedang membungkus sesuatu dengan kertas kado.

"Hey, itu isinya apa? Yang tadi beli buru-buru di Diagon Alley." Kata Harry sambil terkekeh. Lucu sekali wajah Ron tadi siang, lupa beli hadiah lalu pergi begitu saja.

Ron hanya memberikan Harry pukulan "lembut" untuk membalasnya.

"Rahasia. Pokoknya tidak akan aku bocorkan. Dan jangan coba-coba untuk mengintipnya." Katanya lagi lalu melai berbaring.

Harry hanya terkekeh meilhat kelakuan sahabatnya.

* * *

><p>Sinar mentari pagi menerobos melalui jendela di kamar Hermione. Perlahan ia mengerjapkan matanya. Lalu bangun dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat….<p>

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN!"

Teman-teman dari asrama Gryffindor sudah mengerubunginya dengan membawa kue dan juga beberapa hadiah.

Lalu ia melihat sedikit senyum nakal di wajah Harry yang sedari tadi membawa kue tart coklat itu.

Tanpa berkata apapun ia langsung memeluk Ron dan Harry yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak disini, Harry. Kau masih sakit kan?" katanya sedikit berbisik.

"Perawat sudah memperbolehkanku kembali atas kemajuannya. Tapi, belum untuk bertanding."

Katanya lagi. Hermione lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada teman-temannya yang lain.

"Te-teman-teman, terima kasih ya." Kata Hermione. Ia kini sudah tidak bisa menahan tangis-nya lagi. Tangis bahagia.

Ia lalu meniup lilinnya yang disambut sorakkan riuh dari teman-temannya satu asrama.

Setelah perayaan surprise itu, mereka pamit untuk bersiap-siap menjalani harinya. Begitu juga dengan Hermione.

* * *

><p>Hermione berjalan di koridor dengan senyum cerah. Ia disalami teman-temannya. Dia masih saja diberi hadiah dan macam-macam perlakuan lainnya. Tentu saja ia menyadari semua sudah diatur Harry. Lalu, seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang. Dia adalah Cedric Digory.<p>

"Ada apa ya?" Tanya Hermione lembut.

"Ehm, ini, kau ulang tahun kan? Ini ada sedikit hadiah dariku. Terimalah." Katanya sambil menyerahkan bungkusan.

"Eh iya, terima kasih banyak, ya." Kata Hermione sambil menerima bungkusan itu. Sesudah kejadian itu Cedric pergi. Namun, Ron dan Harry muncul.

"Ehm,"

"Ah! Kalian!" Hermione memeluk erat kedua sahabatnya itu.

"We got something for you!" Kata mereka bersamaan sambil mengeluarkan hadiah.

"Terima kasih teman-teman!" kata Hermione.

"Hey, tadi Cedric memberimu apa? Hmm?" Tanya Harry.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa kok. Sudah ya. Aku mau taruh ini semua dulu" Kata Hermione sambil berlalu.

Ia lalu teringat soal Malfoy. Entah kenapa perasaannya yang tadi senang, berubah menjadi sedikit sedih. Ia lalu membatalkan niatnya menaruh hadiah-hadiahnya dan bergeas ke menara jam, dengan masih menenteng bungkusannya.

Lalu ia melihat Malfoy sedang menunggunya. Dengan se-bucket bunga tulip segar yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana.

"Hmm? Kau sudah datang rupanya." Malfoy hanya tersenyum. Mendekatinya dan berbisik.

"Selamat ulang tahun, muggle tercantik di dunia"

Hermione terperangah.

"Kau ingat ulang tahun ku?"

Malfoy tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, kemarin aku hanya berpura-pura tau."

Hermione lalu tersenyum.

"Kau tahu? Hadiah berbaik hari ini adalah ucapan selamat Ulang Tahun darimu."

"Benarkah?" Kata Malfoy kemudian.

Ia lalu mendekati Malfoy unuk menciumnya. Dan Malfoy tentu saja membalasnya.

Setelah itu, Hermione berbisik kepadanya.

"Nah, sekarang, menangkan pertandinganmu"

* * *

><p>Pertandingan hari ini dimenangkan oleh Gryffindor. Kenyataan pahit bagi Malfoy, namun toh ia tetap menikmati sisa harinya dengan Hermione. Berdua.<p>

Setelah agak malam, mereka kembali ke asrama masing-masing. Dan Hermione mulai membuka hadiah-hadiahnya.

Jam tangan dari Cedric, bunga dari Malfoy, Mug dari Harry dan hadiah-hadiah lainnya. Lalu ia sampai pada hadiah dari Ron.

"Bu-Buku Ramuan?"

Tampak tertera sedikit catatan di sebuah kertas sobekkan kecil yang diselipkan di dalamnya.

"_Dear Hermione,_

_Kuberikan buku ramuan ini sebagai tanda persahabatan dan permintaan maaf karena sudah menghilangkan buku ramuan-mu yang kupinjam beberapa hari lalu. Aku teringat akan hal ini kemarin saat bingung mencari hadiah, lalu kusadari buku-mu yang hilang belum kuganti._

_Your bestfriend,_

_Ron Weasley"_

Hermione hanya terdiam membaca kertas itu.

* * *

><p>Hallo! Maaf ya ceritanya jelek lagi :D<p>

Maaf juga belum bisa nih membuat kisah Draco yang cemburu, baru bisa yang begini saja. Review, Please?


End file.
